


Baldi's Basics in Sex Education

by hikikokun, IR0N_0XIDE



Category: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gender-neutral Reader, Kink, Multi, Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, dont do what we did in writing this fic pls, god bless your soul if you actually read this, its time to STOP, literally wrote it to get the fame of writing the first bbel smut, this is cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikokun/pseuds/hikikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IR0N_0XIDE/pseuds/IR0N_0XIDE
Summary: You were just a normal person attending school; after all, who doesn't? The only difference is, you had a massive crush on your math teacher. Y'know, the one that slams his math ruler on your ass if you get a problem incorrect? It was that specific reason, amongst others, that you had it hard for him.And, here comes that time of the school-year where your teachers teach you about the Birds and the Bees. Your long-felt lustful desires for good ol' Baldi distract you once more, leading to a detention. With fear of being kicked from his class for your unacceptable behavior- or worse, expelled for it- the unexpected happens during your detention session.Both unexpected, and amazingly satisfying to your sinful urges.





	Baldi's Basics in Sex Education

**Author's Note:**

> We are both so sorry and not sorry at the same time for this--

You were currently waiting in one of your school's many classrooms serving detention, waiting for your teacher Baldi to return to give you your punishment. He was the school's math teacher, and he was known around the school for his tendency to beat his students his a ruler he always carried if they either failed a test or they were misbehaving. It was brutal, but somehow the school board didn't care. Even though Baldi was an abusive, math obsessed weirdo, somehow you found his extreme dedication to teaching endearing. And you found the thought of him beating you with his ruler incredibly.. hot.  
Admittedly, you were a bit of a freak in that regard, and something about it being Baldi on the other end of that ruler made getting beat even hotter for you.   
Yeah, you had it bad for the older man, but again, you were a bit of a freak. You had it so bad for him that you failed pre tests and pop quizzes on purpose, just to get whipped by the hairless adult: and of course it was difficult for you to hold back your moans and whimpers of painful pleasure every time he struck you with his ruler. Thankfully, you did your extra credit homework and aced the exams with flying colors, much to the shock and confused irritation of your teacher. As undeniably amazing it was getting one sided pleasure beatings from your unsuspecting math teacher, you didn't want to outright make him hate you or get kicked out of school for failing the class. So you kept your grades up to B's and C+'s, by being sure to study like hell to ace your homework and any other test and exam given.   
  
This, of course, must've made Baldi incredibly confused that you were failing the easy bits but aced the harder parts of his math lessons with ease. Not only that, but you had straight A's in every other class except his, and unbeknownst to you, that made him both very curious and resentful of you and all the other classes in the school.   
Every day he'd ask himself, “What do those other classes have that I don't that make ____ stay so engaged, and get them such perfect grades? Math is and always has been the superior subject to all others, so why won't they pay attention long enough to actually get straight A's?!”   
Of course, you didn't know this and neither did anybody else. He didn't want anyone thinking he was a weak teacher for letting one student get him so worked up.   
  
And things only got worse for Baldi and better for you when the Principal, in all his monotone glory, announced to the small population of his schoolhouse that all the teachers were required to give the whole “Birds and the Bees” lesson to the students. Baldi cringed that the news, knowing he'd have to teach you ANOTHER subject that you'd probably fail... but then again, this could be his chance to see whether or not it was him that was the issue with your failing math grades.. because math cannot be the problem here, math is amazing and fun!   
  
Soon class began, and with a slight gulp Baldi began the lesson. “Hello everyone, welcome to Sex Education class. Now then- to start us off, let's talk about sexual anatomy and how the body works in terms of the 'baby making',” Baldi said in his usual peppy voice he used when teaching to keep the students entertained. He went on with the lesson about how the body worked, what “consent” was, and so on and so forth. However, once he began going into detail of how the act of sex really goes, you began to space off, going into that dark corner of your mind where all the more NSFW parts of you hide away... and the daydream you were currently having of Baldi spanking you with that ruler of his while he forced his cock down your throat DEFINITELY fit in that category of fucked up in your brain. Baldi, of course, noticed that you weren't paying attention, and grew irritated at your display of disrespect and carelessness.   
“So I guess I am the problem... ___ is not even listening to me!” Baldi inwardly screamed, trying to keep a straight face all throughout the lesson. Soon enough, class came to an end and all the students gathered their belongings and headed out the door; everyone except you. You were fast asleep, head on your desk, dreaming away peacefully while the now furious older man stood in front of your desk, fuming in annoyance at your display. A thick math textbook in hand, Baldi slammed it down onto your desk with great force like that of the might of Zeus, and in a flash you bolted upright in shock.   
  
“I-I'm awake!” you cried out in alarm, stopping as you realized what just happened, and more importantly, who was standing in front of you.   
  
“Alright! I have had it with you,  ___! Detention, now!” he exclaimed in anger, surprising you greatly. You had never seen Baldi so angry before, but honestly it was a major turn-on. His voice had lost it's nasally, upbeat tone and took on a deeper and more serious drone.   
  
“Oh god, can this man make me fall any harder for him than he already has?” you thought to yourself as you gathered your things and started for the door.   
  
“I will be there in a few minutes to talk with you about your behavior in class.” he said sternly, making your face contort into a slight smile once your back was fully facing him. You nodded and you made your way to the Detention Hall.   
Once you were there, you just sat at one of the tables in the room and waited for your teacher. What would he do to you once he got there? Was he going to scold you? Whip you good and hard his his ruler? Or would he do something worse.... Would he call your parents? Fail your class? Have you expelled?  
Now you were panicking; maybe you shouldn't have fallen asleep in class. You forgot that even in a school with a broken system, you could still risk getting transferred out of Baldi's class, or even worse: expelled from the school entirely. Now _that_ you couldn't live with; you've been crushing on the guy since you first arrived. He had been so kind to you, praising you with compliments and gentle head pats every time you got an A. But once you missed a question that, looking back was beyond easy, and he punished you with a swift smack with his ruler... you began to fall even harder into love and lust with the two faced man, slipping deeper into the pit of sexual desire and tension each day that passed in his class.   
He made it even harder for you by being especially kind to you for the first few months of being his student, since your grades were great (minus that one slip up). But, because of your weird kink you let your grades slip and for what? A beating from a man that might actually resent you for your stupidity and has not even the slightest clue of your affections?  
Nice job ____, nice job... Now because of your crush and your fetishes, you might have just earned yourself a huge kick in the ass right out the doors to the school.   
  
Right as you were about to start tearing up, the man you loved came back into the room. He came in with an angry look on his face at first, but once he saw the tears forming in your eyes, his expression changed. He sighed as he made a face of pity and mild annoyance and he took a seat in front of you.   
  
“____.” he spoke in a low, soft-spoken voice, much different than his happy and angry vocals. You couldn't make eye contact with him, you felt if you did then the reality that you were being kicked out of school would become too much to bear. The last thing you wanted right now was for Baldi to see you cry like baby over this.   
Baldi, of course, didn't like that you weren't speaking or looking him in the eye. He spoke again, in a firmer tone. “____, look at me.”   
  
With that, you finally looked up at him. He sighed again at your obvious fear; while he was unfazed by the fearful looks of his other students, somehow it pained him to see that look on your face. Especially when he caused you to be afraid.   
He leaned back in his chair as he spoke again, “You already know why you're here, correct?”  
  
You nodded your head in agreement, “I'm here because I fell asleep during your class, right..?” you mumbled, your eyes darting to your hands in your lap.   
  
“Well yes, there's that, but there’s more. I've been meaning to ask you about this for some time, and I haven't had a proper chance to until now,” he paused for a moment, crossing one of his legs over the other as he stared you down. “You're a very intelligent student ____, you know that, right?”   
  
You say nothing, only darting your eyes up to look at him for a moment before you look away again. Baldi continued, “I've heard from all the other teachers that you are such a well-behaved and smart student, quite unlike many of our other students... So why is it that you have straight A's in every single class-” he paused again, glaring at you with such intensity you felt you'd melt from it “- but you only get horrible grades like B's and C's in my class?”   
  
You hesitated to answer, and that only irked the man further, “Answer me, ____! Why is it that it is only my classes you fail? Your grades are all over the place, your behavior is distracting and disrespectful, yet in any other class with any other teacher you act like the perfect role model student? What is it about MY teachings and MY lessons that prolong such behavior from you?!” he raised his voice at you, his body twitching, and you could clearly see him gripping his ruler tightly in his hand like he was preparing to strike at any given moment.   
You haven't been scared of Baldi since the first time he struck you with that ruler, but now you felt an even greater amount of fear.... but that fear was fighting against the masochistic arousal forming in your body.   
  
“Answer. The question. ___.” he said slowly, the rage practically emanating from him.   
  
“I- I...” you stuttered again, face growing hot from his low, almost raspy voice. The heat in your nether regions increased tenfold.   
  
“ANSWER ME,  ____- MMPH??!” The moment he raised his voice again, the ‘fight or flight’ response in your body went off... and you chose to take action. In a flash, you pounced him, knocking you both to the floor, and slammed your lips against his. You wrapped your arms around him, kissing him deeply as you waited for him to push you off: yet he didn't. He stayed still for a moment, before placing his hands on your hips and slowly kissed you back. The two of you stayed like that for what felt like forever, before you both pulled away panting.   
  
“So... all this time you were distracted in my class because you were attracted to me?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. You laughed nervously before nodding. He chuckled deeply as he sat up, moving your body so you were straddling him, your face heated up at the position you guys were in. “Well I'm glad that it wasn't because you dislike me or my class; I'm more than flattered that you feel that way about me. However,” he leaned in closer to where you could feel his breath on your face, which smelled strongly of coffee. “Just because you like me, and just because I find you attractive also... doesn't mean I'll let your behavior and your bad grades slide.”   
  
Immediately, he leans down and begins biting down on your neck, bringing out a loud moan from you. You clutched his green turtleneck tightly as he sucked and bit at the soft flesh, and he wrapped his arms tightly around you, one hand going up to pull your hair. You continued to whimper and moan as he littered your neck and collarbone with his mark, feeling the heat between your legs increasing with every second that passed.   
Without even realizing it, you began to move your hips against Baldi's, causing him to growl into your ear at the sudden friction. His eyes gazed into yours, glazed over with an emotion you could only describe as lust. His hand that was still wrapped around your waist moved to your hips, he roughly wrapped them and slammed your pelvis against his again, bringing out another set of moans from your lips. He continued to bite down on your neck as he ground your hips against his, you both could feel the lust cloud over your minds as the need to satisfy your desires was all you two could think about. You thrust your hips against his in rhythm with him, causing the friction you were feeling before to increase.   
You tried to hold back your moans as the two of you continued grinding against each other on the floor, but Baldi didn't seemed to like that, and smirked into your hair as he flipped you over to where he was on top of you.   
  
“No trying to cover up that cute little voice of yours: I want to hear you cry out for me as I pleasure you... Consider this a one-on-one sex education lesson; and I have every intention of making sure you ace this...~” he muttered into your ear, licking your ear before he started pushing your shirt up to your neck. He lowered himself and began dragging his tongue across your chest and down your stomach, causing you to shiver at the hot appendage against your skin. You squirmed under his touch, wanting to feel his tongue touch you more than this.   
  
“P-Please... Baldi..” you whimpered, feeling him slow down as he reached your lower waistline with his tongue. Your groin area burned and ached to be touched, to be pleasured by the man you loved. He looked up at you with a smirk on his face, very much aware of what you wanted him to do... and he decided to have fun with you.  
He slowly pulled your pants off, leaving your underwear on, and you could see the mischief in his eyes as he eyed your clothed privates... what made it more embarrassing was that there was a very obvious wet spot forming on your undergarments from the grinding session earlier. You looked away, hoping he hadn't seen your blushing face, but that thought was cut short as you felt a single finger begin tracing the outline of your genitalia through your underwear. You couldn't stop yourself from shaking and whimpering from the sudden feeling, and would occasionally thrust your hips upward into his finger, to which he'd pull back to prevent you from satisfying your need for physical contact.   
  
You couldn't help but get fussy from this. “Baldi, please! Stop teasing me!” you whined, rubbing your legs together to try and relieve yourself of the aching heat. His smirk deepened, and pulled his hand away from you.   
  
“Are you talking back to me? Such a bad student of mine~” he lowered his head, and your eyes followed him as he bent down towards your still clothed groin and gave it a nice, long, wet lick. Your head shot back in surprise and he slowly licked you through your underwear, your moans grew in volume at the hot wet sensation against your aching core.   
  
“Does this suffice?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the cloth of your underwear, and you could only nod as you shivered and twitched in ecstasy.  He chuckled again before continuing his naughty actions. Your face burned so much you were sure you would black out at any given moment, and then it hit you: he's been teasing you this entire time, and the only thing that fazed him was when you first kissed him.   
Through your moaning flustered state, you quickly grabbed Baldi's shoulder to stop him. He looked up at you with confusion written on his face.   
  
“Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I...?” he asked in a surprisingly soft and concerned tone. Oh God bless your heart, this man and his flippity dippity personality will be the death of you. You didn't say anything to him, you just got to work. You sat up and quickly pushed him onto his back, moving right in between his legs and started fumbling with the zipper to his pants. Before he could even process what was going on, you got his zipper down and pulled him out. That seem to snap him back to reality, and he looked at you with total shock on his face.   
  
“Hey, what are you doing-- _A-Ahh_!” his words were cut off as you immediately took him into your mouth, your saliva coating his cock. He trembled in the immense pleasure of feeling your mouth around him; he had never experienced such a sensation prior to this, and he didn't want it to stop. You started to slowly bob your head, trailing your tongue up and down his shaft with agonizingly slow strokes. His voice cracked as the overwhelming heat consumed his nether regions, his hands finding your head as his fingers gripped your hair. He bucked into your mouth, causing you to grunt in response, taking more of him in as you continued to suck him off.   
  
“____... Your mouth.. it feels so good..” he moaned out, gripping your hair tighter as you sucked him harder. You yourself couldn't help but moan at the sexy sight of your teacher thrusting his cock into your mouth as he moaned and begged for more with his body. You smiled a little at the sight of the man you loved so much, the man that had been your teacher and only your teacher just barely hours before... Now here you both were, two people fucking in the middle of detention on the floor.   
Okay, putting it like that sounds bad, but to you it was perfect. He was perfect. This was all just absolutely _perfect_!  
  
You picked up the pace, bobbing your head faster as you sucked and licked and lightly bit him at random intervals, giving him a whirlwind of pleasurable pain and painful pleasure, as well as anything in between. He was putty in your hands, and you were bending him to your will with just your mouth alone.   
  
“Nngh! _-___... You.. fucking... Mmm~” Baldi's voice broke as his moans filled your ears, and sent a wave of arousal down to your nether regions. You could feel yourself getting hotter and hotter with every moan.   
You couldn't take it any longer. You sucked him a little harder, and he couldn't stop bucking his hips into your mouth. Baldi must have had the same thought as you did, because before you could protest, he grabbed a hold of your head and started rapidly thrusting into your mouth. You held back the urge to choke as you sucked and licked him in sync with his movements.  
His moans turned to growls and grunts as he sped up, wanting to cum so badly. Finally he gave you the hint that he was close:  
“____, I'm g-going to cum... I'm going to cum in that hot and wet mouth of yours…~” His thrusts became more desperate, and your eyes couldn't help but form little tears as you tried to keep yourself from gagging on his dick.  
His moans increased tenfold as he suddenly halted his movements, you could feel his dick twitch and pulsate in your mouth as he suddenly came in your mouth. You fought the need to gag as you attempted to swallow it all, but you weren't able to; and he must've sensed that, because he pulled away mid ejaculation as you spit up most of the cum that was in your mouth. The hot and sticky white substance stained your shirt, and Baldi made the mess on your upper half worse by continuing to cum all over your face and chest.   
You moaned in delight, giggling as you felt your mind go foggy. The hot seed of your beloved teacher stained your clothes, the scent making you dizzy and the feeling of it dripping down your face and neck, downward soaking through your shirt making it cling to your chest like tape.. all of it was making you more horny by the minute. Without a moment's hesitation, you ripped your shirt and underwear off, casting them off to the side where your pants were, and crawled over to the older man before you.   
  
“Baldi... please... Take me.. I want you to be my first and last, I want you to fill me up with your cock and overflow me with your seed!” you begged literally on your knees in front of him, your face flushed a deep red shade and your body covered in sweat and cum.   
  
The man stared at the hot display before him, his opinion of you had changed from favorite student to a nuisance, and now all he could think was that you were an unbelievably hot and sexy person who had made their way to the top of his favorite student list in the span of a second.   
He never thought he'd lose his virginity, he never saw himself falling in love or even finding someone who loved him. He honestly thought very low of himself in every regard, except when it came to his teaching skills, which he constantly bragged about, as it was the only thing he believed he had going about him.   
From dealing with an abusive family that taught him that violence gets you places, to him losing his hair at a young age from intense stress in attempts to get perfect grades in every subject, his life had been a total train wreck. But you made him feel loved, you made him feel like a king or a god with the way you looked at him with such love and desire in your eyes. You saw him as someone of importance in more ways than one...  
  
Fuck, he was totally smitten with you by this point. He smirked again, ripped his own clothing off as he flipped you onto your hands and knees, wasting no time in making sure your entrance was well lubricated. He used the thick layers of your sweat and his cum that lingered on your flesh as a lube to open you up and prepare you for the 12 inches of length he had going for him.   
Surprisingly, no woman wanted him despite his size being a dream for anyone who loved dick; and it was because of his two faced personality, controlling and abusive tendencies, and of course the fact that he was in his mid to late twenties and he was already balding, save for the one cowlick of hair on his head.   
So he felt more than flattered that you were willing to blow him and let him fuck your mouth like an animal in heat: and now you were begging him to shove his enormous length into your sweet, tight entrance. He grinned widely once he snapped back to reality and saw that you were more than prepared by that point, as you were writhing in anticipation while you moved your hips against his fingers.   
He ripped his fingers out of you, and aimed his cock at your awaiting hole before plunging deep into you until he was balls deep inside of you.   
  
You both cried out in sync at the white hot intensity that the feeling of being one gave you two. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Baldi pulled out to the tip and thrust himself back into you good and hard, and repeated this process over and over.   
  
“Ahh! Yes! Pound me more, Baldi, pound me more!”   
  
“___, you're so tight around my cock! You keep on clenching around me, it feels so good!”   
  
You cried out every time his dick penetrated you; his cock was just the right amount of long and thick, rubbing your insides and stabbing at all the right spots inside you. You loved it, the feeling of him inside you was a feeling that touching yourself could never compare to. You could not imagine anybody else feeling this good during sex. Baldi's face, his voice, his touch and, oh god, his hot pecker was all just so good that no one could ever replace it.   
  
“B-Baldi, I want.. _Ahh_! I want you to be my one and only! I don't want to give myself to anybody else! I want you and only you! I only want you to take me like this, your cock is the only one I want!” you practically screamed at he fucked you senselessly with that addictive rod of his. The feeling of him sliding in and out of you, it burning and rubbing your insides was too good to comprehend.   
He pulled you closer to him as he thrust harder and harder into you, biting one of the many marks he left on your neck until it began to bleed.   
  
“Yes.. I want you and only you, you are my favorite student after all...~ I don't want anyone else touching you, you belong to me! You are _my_ student, and no one else will ever make you feel this good. You belong to _me_!” he growled out, as his low voice and the feeling of his teeth breaking your skin sent shivers down your spine, and you cried out without even thinking,   
  
“Ahh! H-Hit me! Hit me with that ruler of yours! I've always loved it when you beat me with it, so please whip me with that plastic! Whip me good and hard!”   
  
Baldi's expression turned sadistic as he reached for his ruler with one hand, and yanked your body back against his cock by your hair with the other.   
“You want teacher to give you a treat, right? A hard whip is what you want, right?”   
  
“Yes! Yes please, Baldi! I want it! I want it so badly!”   
  
“Then how about we play a little game: if you answer my math questions correctly, then I'll reward you with a good whipping. I'll beat you for every right answer, and if you get all of them right I'll make you cum so hard you'll squirt all over the floor and all over my dick~”   
  
All you could do was nod your head frantically as you move your hips against his pelvis, trying to get his dick to go deeper into you. He thrusted into you as he began asking questions.   
  
“What's eleven plus twenty four?”   
  
“I-it's thirty five!”   
  
_SMACK!_   
  
He sent the ruler straight down onto your ass, leaving an imprint of its shape on your skin. The sudden strike of pain mixed with the intense pleasure of his thrusts sent you into a frenzy of desire.   
“Ahh! Baldi~!”   
  
“Nine times seven! GO!” he yelled, his movements increased as his own lust overcame him at the sight of you falling apart at the end of his cock and the strikes of his ruler.   
  
“Ahh! S-Sixty three!”   
  
SMACK!   
  
Another smack of his ruler sent straight down to your ass, making you scream so loud you were sure other countries could hear you getting your brains fucked out by your math teacher.   
  
“Ahh! M-More Baldi! F-Fucking break me! I want you to ravish me, destroy me with that cock of yours while you beat me with that amazing piece of plastic!” you cried out, panting and drooling at the feeling of absolute ecstasy.   
Baldi smirked as he decided to fuck with you one more time before finishing you off.   
  
“What's six plus twenty minus four times three?!” he exclaimed, gripping your hair tightly in his hand as he yanked you towards him, thrusting his dick deeper and deeper into you.   
  
“I-I... Ahh! O-Oh god it feels too good!” you whined, your tongue dangling out of your mouth with a thick strand of drool following, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you felt your body twitch at your closely approaching climax.   
  
“Answer the question or you’re not allowed to cum, my little math slut!” he yelled, laughing like a maniac as he pounded into you, gripping his ruler so tightly it's amazing that it hasn't broken in half under the pressure he was putting on it.   
You tried to concentrate on solving the problem in your brain, finding it unbearably hard to do so as the incredible sensation that felt like a lava infused rod being forced in and out of your body.   
  
“I-It's.. Ahh! I-it's, the a-answer is- Ooh~!”   
  
“Go on ___, answer it! I'm almost there! Answer the question, my sexy student~!” Baldi cried out, nearing his second climax already.   
  
“Ahh! S-S-Sixty six! It's sixty six!” you cried out, and in return you were given a good hard whip on your bare back with the ruler by the older man wielding it. The pain sent a jolt of pure, hot and intense amounts of ecstasy all throughout your body and you immediately came hard. The feeling of you twitching around him as you came and the pure satisfaction of you answering that question also brought Baldi to his climax. He came inside of you, filling your body up to the brim with his steamy hot cum until it began to leak out profusely from your body. Despite this, he continued to drill his cock in and out of your swollen, aching entrance, allowing you both to ride out your climaxes.   
  
Once you both finished cumming, a great fatigue overtook you two, and Baldi pulled out of you, a thick amount of your  teacher’s fluids dripping in great amounts from your hole. You, of course, didn't give two shits, as all you wanted to do was lie in the arms of the man you loved, and relish in the afterglow of your intense love making/fuck session.   
Baldi wrapped his arms around your form, pulling you to his chest as you both panted softly. He kissed your forehead and smiled at you, and you lay together on that now wet and sticky carpeted floor.   
  
“From now on, I want you to put all your efforts into the work I give you in class, and if you ever need some 'extra credit' work... just come get me~” he said in a teasing manner, making you giggle in response.   
  
“I will, I promise sir~”   
  
The two of you stayed silent for a moment, just relaxing in each others arms....  
  
  
  
That was, before you both heard the door to the room slam open. You both looked up to see the Principal standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. You and Baldi both froze in shock and fear knowing you both were just caught having sex.   
  
  
  
“No having sex in detention. Detention for both of you, your parents and the school board will hear about this one.”  
  
  
  
WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOU SICK FUCKS THAT THIS SHIT ISN'T REMOTELY SEXY?   
  
  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> With a new fandom comes new cancer, and me and my good friend hikikokun concocted this masterpiece to add to this fandom's downhill route. With them writing it and me (MVCINT0SH) giving ideas and helpful edits, we have created a lovely smutty story for you to enjoy.
> 
> Again, both sorry and not sorry.


End file.
